


Heart Rate

by demishankwrites



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: A simple visit to the clinic turns into something more. Newtmas is life hehehe.





	Heart Rate

_I never liked going to the hospital. Because I don’t like the thought of being sick and going to see the doctor. Especially, being confined because of a disease or cancer. I know that I sound that I’m exaggerating but… that’s what always ran in my mind._

_The other reason… I’m scared of needles. I don’t know why. I feel like a scared little child going to have a vaccination or getting my blood tested. Those were my childhood nightmares, maybe until now. An 18-year-old guy… scared of getting vaccines. Wow. Such a wonderful quality._

Thomas sat on a metal chair in between of a ginger haired girl talking to someone on the phone and a dad together with his son. _“Don’t be scared, son. Daddy is here. Besides, it will only sting a bit… like an ant’s bite.”_

The man with brown hair said to his son, eyes wide in fear, _“Really, daddy?”_ He asked in his voice filled with innocence. His dad nods with a smile, _“Yes, slugger. You’re a big boy and you can overcome that vaccination.”_

Thomas smiles but in the back of his mind, _Even if you’re a big boy, it would still hurt frighten you!! This dad, feeding his child with lies!! Kidding. At least he’s motivating him to be brave. Damn. I miss my dad._

He smiles sadly, remembering the time that his dad was accompanying him during his circumcision, motivating him to be brave to endure the pain. _Why did you have to leave so early, dad?_

Fighting back the tears, he chuckled at the conversation of the father and son. _“Oh my god! I just saw the hottest medical intern ever!! His jet-black hair, big beefy arms and body, plus his adorable smile!! I’m smitten, girl!!”_ He hears from the red-haired girl beside him.

_Wow. Doctor kink._ He internally laughs inside while choosing not to listen to the girl, talking about things that he shouldn’t hear; long and hard things. He shudders slightly while waiting for his turn.

Thomas just needed to have his heart rate checked and have a medical certificate, to be able to resume classes after being sick for a couple of days. _“Thomas!”_ he heard his name be called. He stood up and proceeded to room 13.

_“Thomas?”_ the guy asked while writing on the paper as Thomas nods his head. He sits inside the office for a few minutes, _“Alright, you’re up.”_ Thomas nods and enters another room to the clinic.

He opens the door, greeted by a medium sized room, a white table near the shelves containing books and files while various medical equipment was seen on the other side.

Thomas notices a man with blond hair writing down something seated across the white table. He knocks softly at the wall, successfully getting the attention of the blond-haired guy; who looks up and smiles widely.

_Oh fuck. Thomas knew he liked boys. In a like like way. His parents, friends, and relatives knew about it. They accepted him for being true to himself. He was happy and contented with his life._

_But damn. This guy, with his mesmerizing almond eyes, dazzling smile, perfect blond hair and looking too young to be a doctor. Wow. He was definitely attracted to this gorgeous specimen in front of him._

_“Hi there, mate! I’m Newt!”_ Thomas felt butterflies fluttering inside his stomach, he smiled nervously, _“Hello. I’m Thomas.”_ Newt nods and stands up, he was wearing a purple dress shirt with a pair of black slacks and brown leather shoes. He also had a stethoscope around his neck.

He sits on the chair in front Newt, palms sweating like mad causing him to bite his lip nervously. Newt starts talking to him, _“So how can I help you?” You can help me in so many ways, you gorgeous bastard!! Damn it!!_ Thomas thought while looking at the blond-haired man.

_“I just need a medical certificate because I was absent for a couple of days from school. And a check of my heart rate, doc.”_ Newt chuckles lightly, _“Thanks for the ‘doc’, mate. But I’m not a doctor, yet. Still an intern. But I assure you, I can give you a great service.”_ He grins while Thomas does the same, ignoring the warm sensation spreading on his cheeks like wildfire.

_“Well you seem fit to resume school to me, mate. All that’s left is your heart rate.”_ Newt says making Thomas sigh in relief, _Good! This is about to end!_ He thought because he was about to lose his mind when Newt placed his hand on his back and chest then patting his thigh during the examination.

Newt sits across Thomas, puts on the stethoscope on my heart and starts listening to my heartbeat. _“Hmm. It’s beating normally, mate.”_ Thomas felt blood rush to his cheeks while he diverts his attention to something else, he decides staring at the handsome intern in front of him.

_He’s so perfect. I… like him. But… maybe he likes girls. No hope for me then. But… what if he also liked boys? No. Don’t hope even if it can be a possibility. Stop, Thomas._ He scolds himself internally, feeling his heart beating faster as the seconds pass by.

_“Oh. It got faster. That’s strange. It was normal a few seconds ago… then. Oh.”_ He looks up, staring at Thomas and smirked widely causing the lovestruck boy to turn beet red and heart beat faster if possible.

They stare at each other for a couple of minutes, then Newt stood up and went to his table. He started writing down on the paper, the medical certificate Thomas needed. Thomas cleared his throat and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck while waiting for the certificate.

_“Here’s the results, Thomas.”_ Newt hands him the paper while Thomas nods nervously and stood up from the chair wanting to leave the room and awkwardness that built up.

Thomas was a few steps away from the door, _“Thomas!”_ He stops in his tracks then turned around, Newt started walking to him until they were centimeters apart; their chests touching each other and his warm breath tickling Thomas.

_“Is it okay if I call you, Tommy? And I like to get to know you better, mate. For the record, I also like boys just like you.”_ Thomas’s eyes widened in shock, _“Uhmmm… It’s okay, Newt.”_

He smirks at him, causing his pants to feel tighter, _“Good. My shift ends at 1PM. But I still have to go back to school, how about we meet up at The Shack at around 4?”_ Thomas felt that his whole face was set on fire, _“Sure! But how do I…”_

Newt pushes him to the door, sending shivers down his spine yet accompanied by excitement. _“Contact me? I wrote down on another paper I gave you besides the medical certificate. I’ll see you later, Tommy. Try to keep a normal heartbeat when we meet.”_ He replies in his heavy accented voice that Thomas just notices now.

Thomas gasped at his words, as Newt backs away a little from him, _“You knew?!”_ Newt chuckles and smirks, _“Of course I do, Tommy. You weren’t subtle yourself, mate. But I don’t mind. I also find you bloody attractive as you find me gorgeous.”_ Newt grins as Thomas closes and opens his mouth like a fish.

_I couldn’t believe it. He likes boys and kind of liked me?! What is that guy?! Is he also a mind reader?! What the?!_ Those thoughts clouded his mind but as the small bell from the door of the diner, _Dinged!_

Thomas felt his heart flutter at the sight of a blond-haired man dressed in a yellow hoodie with a pair of ripped jeans and black Nike. He smirked at Thomas as he makes his way toward him while a dirty thought ran through Thomas’s mind, _Shit. I hope he fucks me hard and good. I don’t mind. Damn, gorgeous British intern!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there! My first Newtmas fic!! Read and enjoy :-). Kudos and reviews are well appreciated, thanks :).


End file.
